


The Funeral That Never Was

by illadvisedidea



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, gatsby still dies :(, still in nick's pov, the original ending was trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illadvisedidea/pseuds/illadvisedidea
Summary: After their gettogether at the hotel in the city, Tom finds out Jay still has feelings for Daisy.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan/Tom Buchanan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first *published* fic but its an alt ending i wrote a few years ago so ignore the spelling and grammar errors. i really hope you like it because i was waiting till TGG became public domain to post it. also this starts right after page 129 for those of you reading along

“He isn’t causing a row,” Daisy looked desperately from one to the other. “You’re causing a row. Please have little self control.”  
“Self control?”. Tom sputtered the exclamation with little dignity. “I have plenty of self control. It’s Gatsby who needs self control!”  
“Pardon me?” said Gatsby.   
“You heard me!” Tom panted, his temper rising dangerously close to red.   
“Come on, old sport,” Gatsby said, his composure faltering. “You mustn’t mean that.”  
An eternity passed as the two men faced off. Both were now standing, their eyes set and focused, each calculating the others tiniest of movements.   
“You know damn well what I mean. She doesn’t love you. Daisy doesn’t love you anymore and——. Daisy cut him off by rising through the sluggish heat.   
“Tom please don’t. You know nothing of how this ended,” she said gesturing to herself and Gatsby.   
“So you do still love him,” Tom said. “I knew it.”  
“No Tom,” Daisy said.   
Jordan and I gave each other a mutual look of fear and remorse.   
“She never loved you either.” Gatsby said flatly.   
We all swiveled to look at Daisy who shuddered with the new pressure.   
“Is it true?” Tom said with a menacing authority.   
“It’s complicated.” said Daisy with an almost pleading tone.   
The room was alive with the mad electricity radiating off of Tom.   
Tom then calmed with frightening speed.   
“Well then,” Tom said. “I guess I can make things less complicated for you.”  
Tom slowly drew a small handgun from his jacket pocket. Daisy screamed.   
“Tom! Don’t! This isn’t the way to fix things!”   
Tom ignored her. I slowly rose while taking cautious steps towards him while he pointed the gun with a shaking hand at Gatsby.   
“Tom, now really. Daisy is right. There really is no need—“  
“There is absolutely need!” Tom said his earlier anger returning.   
I looked over at Gatsby and saw the look of pure, unadulterated fear creep into his face. He slowly backed towards the door as if to make a run for it. We all knew he wouldn’t make the journey through that door if we didn’t do something soon.   
“Now you listen here, Gatsby. I know who you really are. I did a little digging into your past and you know what I found? I bet you do. You didn’t really go to Oxford.” Tom said, smartly, forgetting and lowering the gun for a minute.   
“You’re right, old sport. I only went to Oxford for 5 months—”  
“You see this Daisy! You see this fraud of a man! He is nothing but a liar! Oh! And also what about all that money that you made to get your fancy house with all it’s dazzling parties that I hear so much about! I’ll tell you how! Bootlegging! He was in a bootlegging scheme!”  
Jordan took this opportunity to chime in.   
“And how do you know that, Tom? Who is your source?”  
“Daisy, tell your friend to do be quiet.” Tom said with a growl.   
Tom raised his gun for the last time. Three shots rang though the heat. Time seemed to stand still and lapse at the speed of light all at the same time. Sights of Gatsby on the floor and Tom being dragged away. Sounds of Daisy sobbing hysterically and sirens filled the slow air with an unbearable din.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part...

God knows what happened to Tom after that day. Gatsby’s funeral was held two days after his death. His father came from the middle-west to see his son one last time. Somehow, as with all of the Gatsby estate parties, word grew fast of Gatsby’s death.   
The day of his funeral the weather was fitting. Gray but not raining. Although the dim weather was depressing, it didn’t keep the swaths of people out of the Gatsby mansion. It seemed that all of New York City had come to pay their respects to the great Gatsby. The funeral procession was a remarkable sight. Hundreds of cars followed the black hearse down the streets of Long Island and East and West Egg. When the snake of solemnness and despair made its way to the cemetery and all of the attendants made their presence known, I really saw the extent of what Gatsby meant to these people. He was more than just a figurehead of parties and pleasure. His place was a place where people could have fun, away from the stress of gray, everyday desk jobs. He gave people a safe place. Daisy was there by my side the whole time. Silent and weeping, for Gatsby or Tom or both was unknown. After the events of the day had wound down I sat on my front porch and gazed into the dark windows of Jay Gatsby’s house and wondered what would become of it. What would become of this city now that he was gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats it!!! hope it was good even though it was super mega short


End file.
